Le fil du rêve
by Lenvy
Summary: Quand Ino met ses talents de télépathe au service de Naruto commence la longue quête pour retrouver Sasuke, parce que ceci est leur dernier espoir, le fil d'un souvenir...[Next Gen]
1. Le fil

**_Le fil du rêve_**

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre :** Le fil.

**Circonstances : **Après sa dernière rencontre avec Sasuke, chapitre 309 du manga.

**Disclaimer : **Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant : **Keane - Your Eyes Open.

**Note : **J'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Ino, qui a mon avis n'est pas assez exploité dans le manga. Avec ici en premier plan ses talents de télépathe et le désir de Naruto de retrouver Sasuke. Je compte faire une fic assez longue, donc si ça vous plaît sachez que la suite arrive bientôt. Bonne lecture.

**_Le fil..._**

Ino ne s'était jamais sentie aussi angoissée de sa vie, en attente d'une réponse. L'Hokage resta silencieuse, les deux mains croisées sous ses yeux, elle semblait absente. Ino n'était pas sûre qu'elle ait bien entendu sa dernière phrase.

« Hokage-sama ?

- Cette technique présente des risques élevés pour son utilisateur, j'imagine que tu en es consciente, Ino.

- Oui.

- De plus, tu viens à peine de la maîtriser.

- Oui. »

Tsunade soupira. Sous ses yeux, la même moue résolument butée que celle du blond quand on venait à parler de Sasuke. Avec ou sans son accord, elle irait trouver Naruto pour lui proposer de se soumettre à cette technique. De plus, ce jutsu du clan Yamanaka était jusqu'ici le meilleur espoir de retrouver le déserteur. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux. Etait-ce le désir d'empêcher Orochimaru d'obtenir le Sharingan du clan Uchiha ou simplement l'envie de voir Naruto sourire à nouveau qui la poussa à répondre ? Peut-être un peu des deux, et les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse les retenir :

« C'est d'accord. »

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de celle qui se tenait devant son bureau lui étreignit le cœur, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, dans une salle vide de l'hôpital de Konoha_

« Ano, euh Ino, tu peux répéter, je crois que Naruto n'a pas bien compris.

Ino soupira bruyamment pendant qu'Hinata souriait devant l'air interloqué du blond.

- Tu vas _quoi_ ?

- Cette technique consiste à pénétrer tes souvenirs pour en reconstituer l'essence. C'est un jutsu télépathe que seul mon clan maîtrise. Si tu parviens à te concentrer suffisamment, je pourrais retrouver le souvenir de ta dernière rencontre avec Sasuke et à matérialiser l'essence de ce souvenir. Un souvenir extrait n'est pas fait pour être matérialisé. Aussi cherchera-t-il à retrouver celui qui le possède, mais comme il vient de toi, il ne pourra alors que reconquérir l'autre individu qui partage cette réminiscence, c'est-à-dire…

- Sasuke, dit-il dans un souffle.

- C'est une manière infaillible de retrouver sa trace, Naruto, ajouta Hinata.

Le réceptacle de Kyuubi tenta valeureusement de retenir les larmes de joie qui assaillaient ses yeux, mais sans vraiment de succès. C'était sa dernière chance, il le savait.

- Naruto, commença Ino, soudain grave, si l'opération réussit, une équipe sera envoyée pour partir à la recherche de Sasuke mais tu dois savoir que ce procédé comporte de gros risques, c'est pourquoi Hinata est là, pour vérifier que ton corps supporte l'extraction. Acceptes-tu ?

La réponse fit exploser les tympans des deux jeunes kunoichis et trembler les murs de la salle. Ino se retint d'assommer son cobaye et Hinata sourit devant tant d'impétuosité.

- Bon, déshabille-toi. »

Après avoir ranimé Hinata, Ino se chargea d'effeuiller un Naruto choqué qui commençait à se poser des questions sur cette fameuse technique. Il se retrouva en caleçon sans même avoir eu le temps de penser que la blonde semblait avoir l'habitude de déshabiller des corps masculins. Il pria mentalement pour ne pas avoir enfilé celui que Jiraiya lui avait offert, un tout jaune parsemé de grenouille souriantes et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il portait aujourd'hui un caleçon très sobre.

« Le noir te va très bien Naruto, dit Ino malicieusement pendant qu'Hinata paraissait d'un coup très intéressée par le plafond immaculé de la salle.

Elle lui indiqua d'un signe de tête d'aller se placer au centre de la pièce.

- Maintenant allonge-toi et ferme les yeux.

- Ino.

- Hum ?

- Merci, dit-il simplement en closant les paupières.

La jeune fille sourit, attendrie, Naruto était mignon parfois. Elle s'agenouilla et, d'une main experte, elle lui retira son bandeau frontal et sortit un kunai pour lui érafler très légèrement le front. Une goutte de sang perla, qu'elle associa au liquide pourpre qui s'écoulait de sa main qu'elle avait préalablement entaillée.

Se relevant, elle commença à tracer avec précaution un pentacle au sol qu'elle agrémenta de divers signes anciens. Cela lui avait pris de nombreuses heures pour mémoriser ces arcs qui se croisaient et ces arabesques graciles qui les ornaient mais à présent elle procédait sans la moindre hésitation.

Hinata contempla le résultat, admirative. Croisant le regard de sa compagne, elle acquiesça et activa le Byakugan. Ino lui fit signe d'entrer dans le cercle et de se placer aux côtés de Naruto. Hinata posa un regard ému sur le jeune homme dont la poitrine se soulevait à intervalles régulières.

- S'il y a le moindre signe de panique de son corps, si son rythme cardiaque s'accélère ou que ses muscles se contractent, fais-moi signe et on arrête tout.

- Compris, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Je sais, répondit Ino.

Elle avait confiance en Hinata plus qu'en n'importe quelle autre kunoichi.

- On peut commencer l'extraction. Naruto, comment te sens-tu ?

- Très bien.

- Super, maintenant écoute-moi. J'ai besoin que tu te souviennes de ta dernière rencontre avec Sasuke. Essaie de te souvenir de tous les détails et visualise la scène, c'est très important.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, se concentrant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Les images étaient comme gravées dans sa mémoire, il revit Sasuke, une main posée sur lui, l'autre empoignant son katana. Il revit son visage froid et inexpressif, il revit les pupilles noires, puits d'une profonde noirceur dans lesquels il plongea avec avidité. Lorsque Ino le vit en transe, transporté par son souvenir, elle posa son index et son majeur sur le front de Naruto. L'extraction pouvait commencer.


	2. L'extraction

_**Le fil du rêve**_

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre :** L'extraction.

**Disclaimer :** Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant :** Muse – Map Of the Problematique / Apocalyptica – Somewhere Around Nothing

**Note : **Voici le deuxième chapitre. J'essaie de faire un chapitre par jour (vacances oblige) mais bon des fois je bloque, m'enfin, je fais de mon mieux :) J'aime pas quémander des reviews mais si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à me le dire, c'est toujours encourageant. Si vous avez des critiques aussi ne vous gênez pas (c'est moins encourageant mais bon faut bien essayer de s'améliorer pour satisfaire au mieux les lecteurs exigeants que vous êtes ;)

**_L'extraction…_**

Hinata s'était attendue à quelque chose de spectaculaire. Mais non, Ino était juste là, les yeux fermés, penchée au-dessus de Naruto, les sourcils froncés par la concentration et pour l'instant le pentacle ne réagissait pas. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur le corps du blond, en quête de la moindre anomalie, enchaînant les niveaux de vision. D'abord les réseaux sanguins et les flux de Chakra, puis les organes et leur activité. Elle hésita à fusionner les deux niveaux, si quelque chose se passait elle pourrait mettre plus de temps à le remarquer, les informations visuelles lui parvenant seraient trop nombreuses. Cependant changer de niveau aussi rapidement et aussi longtemps lui fatiguait les yeux mais elle s'efforça de maintenir sa concentration, c'était son rôle, à elle de le remplir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Passant une fois de plus au niveau de l'activité des organes, elle remarqua une activité particulière au niveau du lobe temporal(1) du cerveau. L'extraction commençait. Ino dut le sentir car elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête, sur les deux tempes de Naruto.

Hinata contempla le processus en cours, complètement absorbée. La main gauche d'Ino semblait _pomper _le souvenir qui se présentait comme une tâche violette aux yeux stupéfaits de la jeune Hyûga. Le rythme cardiaque de Naruto commença à s'accélérer mais l'extraction était sur le point de se finir, aussi prit-elle la décision de ne pas interrompre Ino qui était plongée dans une douloureuse transe, le visage crispé par l'effort. Elle ne vit pas le pentacle s'illuminer brièvement alors que dans un spasme qui secoua tout le corps de la blonde le déracinement du souvenir prit fin.

Ino se laissa brutalement tomber sur le dos, épuisée. Une course de vitesse avec Lee au meilleur de se forme ne l'aurait pas moins fatiguée. Elle rouvrit les yeux sur un plafond trop blanc et une Hinata trop pâle.

« Hinata, ça va ? L'extraction à réussi, tu peux arrêter le Byakugan.

- Ah, euh oui, tu as raison.

Elle ferma les paupières, faisant disparaître les veines crispées autour de ses yeux.

Comme Ino, elle se laissa aller sur le sol froid de la salle, vidée mais heureuse.

- Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ?

- Naruto va dormir un peu, le temps que son cerveau se remette de l'intrusion et lorsqu'il se réveillera, on pourra matérialiser le souvenir.

Elles restèrent un instant ainsi, partageant la joie et le soulagement de la réussite de l'opération.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Tsunade anxieuse accompagnée d'une disciple au bord de l'apoplexie.

« Inoooooooooooooooooooo, brailla Sakura en pointant un doigt accusateur sur sa meilleure ennemie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Grand Front, tu viens enfin de découvrir au bout de 6 ans que le rouge jure affreusement avec le rose ? demanda l'intéressée sur un ton grinçant, les oreilles rougies par l'agression auditive.

- Fais pas l'innocente, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

- Grande nouvelle Sakura, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ! Maintenant laisse-moi j'ai un cerveau à reposer, contrairement à toi.

- Tu sous-entends que je suis idiote là ?

- Oh ce n'était pas sous-entendu.

Tsunade étendit un bras pour empêcher la kunoichi à la force monstrueuse de réduire la blonde en pâtée pour Akamaru.

- Alors, comment s'est déroulée l'extraction ? demanda-t-elle, en profitant pour changer de sujet et ainsi épargner aux murs de l'hôpital d'avoir a être repeints prématurément.

- Très bien, Hokage-sama, le corps de Naruto a bien supporté l'extraction, pour l'instant il dort, et avec sa capacité de récupération je pense qu'il sera d'attaque d'ici peu.

Tsunade sourit alors que des ronflements bruyants se faisaient entendre depuis la salle.

- Sakura, charge-toi d'installer Naruto dans une chambre d'hôpital et vérifie qu'il se porte bien. Laisse-le dormir une heure puis réveille-le et venez tous deux dans mon bureau.Ino, va prévenir les membres de ton équipe ainsi que Lee et Tenten qui sont au terrain d'entraînement nord. Hinata, je te laisse t'occuper de Neji et de ton équipe. Je vous veux tous les 9 dans mon bureau d'ici un quart d'heure. Sakura, tu nous rejoindras avec Naruto. »

Les trois adolescentes répondirent par un signe de tête affirmatif et se dispersèrent.

« Ino, attends-moi !

- Sakura ! Tu devais pas t'occuper de Naruto ?

Elles s'immobilisèrent au milieu du couloir de l'hôpital. Sakura posa les mains sur ses genoux, essayant de retrouver son souffle.

- Ino, pourquoi Naruto, pourquoi pas moi ?

- Pour ?

- L'extraction, j'ai aussi assisté à leur dernière rencontre, tu aurais pu utiliser ta technique sur moi.

Ino se mordit une fois de plus la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'aimait pas avoir à dire ce genre de choses aux gens, et encore moins à Sakura, mais elle n'était pas non plus le genre à mentir à ses amis.

- Pour être certaine que le souvenir retrouve la trace de Sasuke, je devais choisir la personne qui a le lien le plus fort avec lui. Et, cette personne est Naruto.

- Ah, répondit simplement Sakura.

Bien sûr, elle savait, elle savait que la relation qu'avait Naruto avec leur coéquipier était beaucoup plus forte que celle qu'elle avait avec Sasuke, que celle qu'elle n'aurait jamais avec lui. Il avait du respect pour lui, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'il en ait jamais eu pour elle. Souvent, elle s'était sentie exclue de l'amitié si forte et à la fois si fragile qui reliait les deux garçons. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait dit à Naruto, des années plus tôt, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le ramener. Et son comportement, lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, il ne s'était adressé qu'à Naruto, il n'avait regardé que Naruto, il n'avait touché que Naruto. Et il avait essayé de le tuer. Elle l'enviait même pour ça. Quel meilleur moyen de reconnaître l'influence que possède une autre existence sur la nôtre que d'essayer de la détruire ? C'était un peu comme la reconnaissance suprême, et il ne l'avait accordée qu'à Naruto…et Itachi, songea-t-elle.

Elle fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par Ino qui la délivra de ses pensées destructrices.

-Allez, viens m'aider à trouver Shikamaru, ce fainéant à encore du se fourrer dans un trou paumé, tu t'occuperas de Naruto plus tard, dormir sur un sol dur ne peut pas lui faire de mal à cet abruti.»

Sakura sourit un peu tristement au ton enjoué d'Ino qu'elle suivit vers la sortie.

Peu lui importait, au fond, que Naruto compte plus aux yeux de Sasuke, elle allait le ramener à Konoha, à n'importe quel prix. La mission commençait maintenant et elle comptait bien la mener à terme.

\Fin du deuxième chapitre/

(1) Les souvenirs de type visuel de la mémoire explicite sont stockés dans la région du lobe temporal qui se trouve sur deux côtés du cerveau, correspondant à chaque hémisphère, au niveau des tempes. Le lobe temporal fait partie des quatre grands hémisphères dans lesquels sont répartis les différentes fonctions du cerveau. Ainsi le lobe occipital est concerné par les informations relatives à la vision, le lobe pariétal situé au sommet du crâne se charge du toucher et de l'orientation spatiale, le lobe temporal se trouve de chaque côté du cerveau et concerne l'audition, le goût, ainsi que la mémoire, et finalement le lobe frontal qui comme son nom l'indique se trouve à l'avant se charge lui de la coordination des centres musculaires. Bien sûr ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça mais _en gros _c'est ça.


	3. Deux fils, deux missions

_**Le fil du rêve**_

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre :** Deux fils, deux missions.

**Disclaimer : **Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant : **Jimmy Eat World – My Sundown / Breaking Benjamin – Blow me Away / The Arcade Fire – Power Out.

**Note : **Alors, clarifions un peu les choses. Le système des couples, c'est pas trop mon truc. J'aime pouvoir imaginer qu'il peut y avoir quelques ambiguïtés dans une relation sans que cela soit forcément de l'amour ou ne finisse en couple. Comprenez que j'ai une aversion profonde pour les amants : ça passe son temps à se faire des bisous, des calins, des mamours, bref, je trouve ça niais (pardon pour ceux qui sont casés.) M'enfin dans des one-shots ça peut être intéressant mais à partir du moment où la fic dure je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas (ce n'est que mon humble avis). Il n'y a, pour moi, que deux moments dignes d'intérêt dans une vie de couple : la première relation sexuelle et les scènes de ménages. Ah, la beauté d'un jet de couche pour bébés (déjà utilisée, de préférence) à la tête de son mari qui reçoit une si intense réponse de la part de celui-ci par un envoi gracieux d'un vase chinois de deux kilos (l'auteur rêvasse) Reste des fics où les couples sont vraiment bien traités et où leur relation est profonde et passionnelle, mais elles sont rares. Bref, j'aime pas ça, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne vas absolument rien se passer, j'ai pas dit ça… (lueur perverse) Prenons tout de même en compte que ce sont des adolescents bourrés d'hormones révolutionnaires prêtes à prendre le contrôle, niahahahahahahaha (rire sadique, hum pardon, je me laisse emporter parfois). Maintenant si vous avez des réserves quant à mon opinion, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, j'aime pouvoir confronter les points de vue :)

Dernière note : on a soulevé, dans une review, la possibilité d'un Naru/Ino, JAMAIS ! Bwarf, t'imagines l'armée de blonds que ça ferait Oo (oui j'ai hérité d'un certain palmier psychopathe d'FMA une profonde aversion pour les blonds), (à tous les blonds, pardon, à tous les blonds casés, j'implore votre indulgence) Bon allez je me tais (serait temps), je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et je laisse place au troisième chapitre. Bonne lecture.

PS : « SAKURA REVEILLE-TOI BON SANG » XD

_**Deux fils, deux missions…**_

Shikamaru s'étira en baillant sans aucune retenue, et recadra son attention sur le shogiban(1). Il était dans une position critique, et devait en plus faire face au château Yagura(2) de son adversaire. Ses yeux allaient et venaient, s'arrêtant sur chaque pièce, considérant les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Une menace latérale serait la meilleure solution. Le stratège sourit, il devait être bien acculé pour ne pouvoir que se contenter de menacer son opposant. Il leva les yeux vers Saï qui le fixait avec un petit sourire satisfait. Ses cernes trahissaient une longue nuit à élaborer une stratégie pour contrer Shikamaru qui l'avait battu deux fois d'affilée en deux jours alors qu'il lui avait opposé sa plus valeureuse résistance, heurtant par la même son orgueil frustré. Shikamaru laissa sa main en suspens au dessus des pièces, tout en réfléchissant : Saï semblait prendre l'issue de cette partie très à cœur, alors qu'elle ne l'intéressait que très moyennement mais il devait avouer que l'adversaire était coriace, avec un jeu très agressif. Est c'était son plus gros atout mais aussi la faille qu'il allait exploiter, Saï ayant vu sa défense se faire démonter pièce par pièce alors qu'il concentrait tout ses coups en des offensives brutales les deux jours précédents. Et voilà qu'il se ramenait, l'air confiant, avec cette protection plus qu'efficace. Shikamaru bailla une fois de plus devant son challenger vexé de voir que son attaque le laisse si indifférent. La tête d'ananas(3) sourit intérieurement, depuis le début du jeu il ne faisait que montrer un ennui profond, et Saï commençait à s'énerver, encore quelques coups de ce genre et il détruirait de lui-même cette défense si harmonieuse pour l'attaquer rageusement. La main s'abaissa et…

« Shikamaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, rugit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

La main fut déviée de sa trajectoire par la surprise et alla se poser sur une toute autre pièce. Il soupira et leva un sourcil interrogateur vers celui qui lui faisait face.

- Tu touches, tu joues(4), lui dit ce dernier, soulagé de voir que la main n'avait pas atteint sa cible initiale.

_Et meeeeeeerde, _pensa l'autre qui n'avait aucune envie de modifier la position de cette pièce qui allait foutre en l'air toute la brillante stratégie qu'il venait de mettre en place. _Ino tu fais chi…_

- Ah non hein, on a pas le temps, Shikamaru tu dois venir avec moi, l'Hokage te demande, alors tu décolles tes fesses de là et en vitesse, dit une Ino en sueur et énervée d'avoir parcouru tout Konoha pour finalement trouver ce flemmard de première confortablement installé à l'ombre de sa terrasse avec une boisson fraîche sur un coussin moelleux.

Shikamaru la regarda d'un air profondément ennuyé. Il détestait les phrases qui comportaient les mots « dois », « décoller tes fesses », et « vitesse », mais il les retrouvaient trop fréquemment à son goût dans la bouche de sa coéquipière.

- Mission ?, demanda Saï en s'adressant à Sakura qui venait de les rejoindre.

Elle acquiesça, soulagée de pouvoir enfin s'arrêter de courir partout. Elle espérait qu'Hinata trouve les autres plus vite qu'elles qui avaient consacré dix bonnes minutes à trouver Shikamaru.

- Oh, je viens avec vous alors, dit le dessinateur en se levant. Shikamaru, laisse la partie telle qu'elle est, on la reprendra plus tard.

Ino allait protester que personne ne l'avait invité, mais Sakura s'éloignait déjà avec lui en lui demandant de l'aider à trouver les autres qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans le village. Elle se tourna alors vers son partenaire qui lui ne s'était même pas donné la peine de se lever.

- Bon, viens, on va chercher Chouji, dit-elle en se radoucissant quelque peu.

Devant l'effort accompli pour être un tant soit peu aimable, il poussa un long soupir, consentit à lutter contre les forces de la gravité qui le maintenaient dans sa confortable position assise et suivit mollement la blonde qui s'élançait déjà à la suite des autres.

Avec une ponctualité irréprochable, Hinata se tenait dans le bureau de l'Hokage, arrivée avec ses compagnons pile au moment où Tsunade relevait le nez de ses dossiers pour voir quelle kunoichi avait été la plus rapide (ou la moins lente) à trouver ses camarades et à les amener avant l'écoulement du délai imposé. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à prendre l'habitude de voir ses moindres ordres (caprices) exécutés dans la minute(seconde) qui suivait et s'amusait beaucoup à donner des consignes toujours plus difficiles (impossibles) et à voir ses subordonnés s'éreinter (se tuer) à les réaliser. Shizune lui reprochait souvent sa désobligeance à la limite du sadisme mais la blonde aimait à lui répliquer qu'un Hokage avait bien le droit (devoir) de s'amuser un peu aux dépens de ses humbles (humiliés) sujets. Un à un, elle étudia les ninjas présents dans la salle. Shino se tenait, tel une statue d'albâtre, dans l'immobilité la plus totale, près de la fenêtre, pendant que Kiba se moquait allégrement du pauvre Lee dont le mollet était joyeusement mordu par un Akamaru énorme et à la mâchoire bien développée qui trouvait que les guêtres du fauve de jade de Konoha avaient l'aspect et la consistance d'un bel os qui lui tendait les tendons. Lee, les larmes aux yeux supportait stoïquement la souffrance en se mettant au défi de tenir cinq minutes de plus. Un temps additionnel qui fut ramené à deux minutes dans un cri étouffé de douleur quand le chien resserra sa prise sur son bel os. Pris de pitié (au bout de dix minutes), Kiba rappela son chien qui ouvrit la mâchoire, relâchant sa pauvre prise. Neji se demandait franchement ce qu'il foutait là en voyant un Lee furieux venant tout juste de réaliser qu'il s'était fait avoir sur le point de tabasser un Kiba toujours mort de rire. Hinata et Tenten accueillaient Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura et Saï qui venaient tout juste d'arriver, essoufflés et la langue pendante. Tsunade leur accorda une minute de récupération avant de prendre la parole, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous les ninjas présents.

« Saï, je ne savais pas que tu participais à cette mission.

- Moi non plus mais je me suis dit qu'un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue pour une mission de cette envergure, vu le nombre de personnes rassemblées ici.

L'Hokage contemplait le jeune homme en silence pendant que celui-ci arborait un petit sourire. Tsunade fit pivoter son fauteuil pour se retrouver face à la fenêtre s'ouvrant sur le ciel bleu de Konoha. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'envoyer ce ninja si peu fiable dans une mission si importante, mais elle devait avouer qu'avoir un élément de plus constituait un facteur non négligeable lors d'un combat de groupe, car sans nul doute des forces seraient envoyées pour stopper les hommes qu'elle enverrait hors d'ici. Soupirant, elle pensa qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait les évènements, voilà déjà deux décisions qu'elle prenait presque à contrecœur et qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas regretter après. Toujours dos aux individus rassemblés derrière elle, l'Hokage reprit la parole :

- Bien tu seras donc intégré à cette mission. Maintenant écoutez-moi tous.

Elle pivota de nouveau, leur faisait face.

- Voici une mission qui ne sera pas classifiée et à laquelle vous participerez officieusement. Retenez-bien que le village ne doit pas savoir quel est véritablement le but de cette mission. Vous quitterez le village séparément pour ne pas éveiller l'attention. Si jamais le conseil apprend quoi que ce soit au sujet de cette mission, vous serez immédiatement rappelés à Konoha. Il s'opposerait formellement à ce que je vous envoie hors du village pour retrouver Sasuke Uchiha qui est actuellement considéré comme un déserteur par le pays du Feu. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Une affirmation synchronisée de onze voix lui répondit.

- Bien, maintenant voici plus de détails. Grâce à une technique du clan Yamanaka, il vous sera possible de suivre l'Uchiha à la trace, vous aurez à votre disposition…

La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant Tsunade, et tous se retournèrent pour voir une tignasse blonde entrer, l'air fatigué, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Naruto, s'exclama Sakura sur un ton de reproche, tu devais dormir encore une demie-heure !

- Héhé, comment voudrais-tu que je dorme en sachant qu'on part retrouver Sasuke ?J'ai pas le temps de dormir, bon, on part quand ?

- Sûrement pas maintenant. Vous quitterez le village demain à l'aube. Naruto puisque tu es d'attaque on va pouvoir procéder à la matérialisation, prête Ino ?

Tsunade prit complètement au dépourvu la jeune fille qui comptait sur un peu de temps supplémentaire pour recouvrer toute ses forces, mais elle ne put que bafouiller une réponse affirmative. Elle s'avança vers Naruto en lui demandant une fois de plus de visualiser la scène. Naruto, aussi fatigué qu'elle, se redressa, rassemblant ses forces. Ils fermèrent les yeux en même temps et la blonde posa une fois de plus son index et son majeur sur le front de Naruto. Elle ne se sentait pas très sûre d'elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle accomplirait cette technique et les regards curieux posés sur eux ne l'aidaient pas non plus. Mais elle se ressaisit vivement et essaya de se concentrer. Elle connecta ses doigts au front en envoyant un fin fil de Chakra et tenta de communier au mieux avec l'esprit de celui qui se tenait en face d'elle. Et alors, Ino _vit_, en un éclair, Sasuke, face à elle, qu'elle voyait à travers les yeux de Naruto, et elle pouvait ressentir la même peur mêlée d'excitation qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là. Elle se délecta un instant de cette merveilleuse et à la fois douloureuse vision en contemplant le corps plus adulte et le visage plus mûr de celui qu'elle avait autrefois aimé, puis rompit le contact. Se détachant de son cobaye, elle plaqua d'un mouvement vif sa main au sol, comme pour une invocation.

- Matérialisation !

Un bref éclair illumina la salle et tous se retrouvèrent face à deux adorables renardeaux qui les regardaient d'un air perplexe. Neji fut le premier à se ressaisir et activa le Byakugan, suivi de près par Hinata. Le premier animal irradiait d'une lueur qui ressemblait beaucoup au Chakra de Naruto, et le deuxième était fait de _l'autre Chakra_, celui que Neji avait eu l'occasion d'expérimenter lors de la dernière épreuve de l'examen chuunin, d'un rouge sang tirant vers le orange.

- C'est du…Chakra ? demanda Tenten d'un air stupéfait.

Shino confirma d'un signe de tête. Il pouvait sentir ses insectes réagir aux deux boules d'énergie qui leur semblaient on ne peut plus appétissantes là, devant lui.

Ino était aussi surprise que tous les autres. Naruto, affaibli, s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa brutalement tomber par terre.

- Ino, pourquoi y-a t'il deux matérialisations ? s'étonna Tsunade d'un ton courroucé.

- Je n'en sais absolument rien, j'allais vous poser la même question, répondit Ino qui du même coup en oublia d'ajouter le titre respectueux qu'elle devait à son supérieur. Je ne vois qu'une seule explication.

- Laquelle ?

- Naruto a pensé à quelqu'un d'autre juste avant l'extraction.

Pour la deuxième fois en quelque minutes, Naruto vit tout le monde lui faire face, en attente d'un éclaircissement.

\Fin du troisième chapitre/

(1) plateau de jeu du shōgi

(2) ouverture défensive considérée comme la plus difficile à briser

(3) Je sais pas qui lui a trouvé ce surnom mais il lui va parfaitement ;)

(4) «Toucher c'est jouer», vieil adage de nos échecs français


	4. Le deuxième fil

**_Le fil du rêve_**

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **Le deuxième fil.

**Disclaimer : **Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant : **Grand Corps Malade - Rencontres / Muse - Knights Of Cydonia.

**Note :** Voilà le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews ( Mebunta t'excuse pas, c'est pas grave :) j'ai bien pris en compte toute vos remarques. Bonne lecture ;)

_**Le deuxième fil...**_

****

Neji regardait un peu partout, l'air très intéressé par la chambre du Nara. Il en étudiait chaque recoin avec attention. Il finit par se tourner vers lui, avec un air amical :

« J'aime beaucoup ta chambre.

- Ah ?

- Oui, on sent que c'est la tienne. La mienne est trop…informelle, j'ai dû mal à m'y sentir chez moi pour tout te dire.

Shikamaru se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardant son compère passer un doigt distrait sur sa bibliothèque fournie, tirant un ouvrage au hasard. Il embrassa du regard toute la chambre, il était vrai qu'elle représentait assez bien sa personnalité. Des armes traînaient ça et là, ainsi que des bouquins ouverts dont la lecture avait été bien vite abandonnée, son armoire était ouverte, et on pouvait y deviner un tas informe qui se trouvait être des habits fourrés tous ensemble à la va vite. Il s'avança vers le meuble, fermant la porte pour cacher les vêtements, gisants. Il poussa du pied quelques objets et débarrassa son lit, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour donner un semblant d'ordre à son antre.

- Informelle ? questionna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

- Oui, je crois que je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un puisse avoir la possibilité se faire une idée de moi ou même m'évaluer en rentrant simplement dans ma chambre, donc j'essaie de la garder la plus élémentaire possible, même si elle en paraît vide.

- Si j'étais psy je dirait que ceci reflète bien ta timidité et ta sensibilité que tu préfères garder secrète, de peur qu'on ne l'utilise contre toi.

- Si j'étais ton patient je demanderais à être remboursé pour cette analyse de charlatan.

Les deux garçons se sourirent, et d'un coup l'atmosphère se détendit quelque peu. Mais Shikamaru y avait souvent pensé, à la défense impénétrable du Hyûga, si aisément comparable à celle de Gaara. De telles défenses ne pouvaient avoir été mises au point que dans un désir de protection qui pouvait tout aussi bien s'appliquer à des situations hors combats. Au shōgi, les défenses les plus solides étaient toujours construites par des individus craintifs et méfiants, apeurés par la perspective de se laisser atteindre.

- Assieds-toi je t'en prie.

- Non, merci, je préfère rester debout.

- 'Tain, va falloir se répartir dix ninjas en deux équipes de six dont nous serons les capitaines respectifs. Ca s'annonce bien galère, dit le Nara dans un soupir en se laissant tomber d'un air las sur son matelas.

Neji ne lui répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Il revoyait la scène de tout à l'heure. Naruto, hébété, ne comprenant pas de quoi on lui parlait, quand soudainement Ino avait poussé un cri de surprise en se remémorant la matérialisation. Elle avait confié à Tsunade qu'elle savait à qui avait pensé Naruto, puisqu'elle l'avait vu aussi lors de la l'accomplissement de la technique. Il revit aussi le silence de l'Hokage qui réalisait qu'elle avait là un fil qui la mènerait droit vers Orochimaru, il n'avait qu'à être suivi.

- Tu penses aussi à l'engueulade monumentale que s'est prise Naruto ? Sakura était furieuse qu'il ait pensé à ce serpent juste au moment de la matérialisation. Elle fait vraiment peur cette fille quand elle se met en colère, je vois pas ce que Naruto lui trouve, ajouta Shikamaru pour lui-même en contemplant le plafond.

- J'imagine qu'à ce moment Sasuke à du lui rappeler Orochimaru.

- Tu m'étonnes, il doit être devenu monstrueusement fort, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. En tout cas je te plains, c'est toi qui a hérité de la mission du renard orange, retrouver Sasuke et le ramener, bonjour la galère.

- La tienne n'est pas bien facile non plus, suivre la trace du Sannin…

- Je préfère largement celle-là, et puis, il s'agit juste d'une mission de reconnaissance, observer ses faits et gestes de loin, c'est moins dangereux que d'avoir à affronter un de ses disciples. Mais je ne comprend toujours pas comment Hokage-sama a fait pour savoir que le renardeau bleu était celui qui correspondait à Orochimaru.

- Parce qu'il pointait en direction de Kaminari no kuni, le pays du Ciel, et que des rumeurs courent en ce moment sur son éventuelle présence là-bas en vue d'un pacte avec ce pays qui n'a jamais vraiment porté Konoha dans son cœur et qui pourrait être un allié de choix.

Shikamaru siffla doucement.

- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

- Depuis peu, j'ai le privilège et la permission d'assister aux grandes réunions de mon clan, c'est parfois utile. Bon, il faudrait que l'on commence la répartition.

- Tu as raison. Je pense qu'il faut bien considérer les missions respectives et leur buts, et de répartir les capacités en conséquence, dit Shikamaru en se relevant, beaucoup plus sérieux d'un coup.

Neji approuva d'un signe de la tête, il laissait l'autre finir son idée avant de prendre la parole.

- Donc, je pense que ton équipe devrait se doter à la fois d'individus puissants et polyvalents, en essayant de t'attribuer trois de ceux qui ont participé à la toute première mission pour ramener Sasuke. Je pense à Kiba pour la puissance de frappe, Naruto parce que de toute façon il voudra absolument prendre part à celle-ci et qu'il est rudement efficace quand il se concentre un peu, et toi, tu seras le troisième puisque c'est toi qui dirigera cette mission. Je pense aussi à Sakura, parce que vous devez avoir à votre disposition un ninja médical compétent, et qu'elle est comme Naruto, elle ne voudra pas de l'autre mission. Ca fait quatre, et en dernier lieu j'opterais pour Lee avec ses capacités d'attaque dont vous aurez plus besoin que nous. Et finalement, Hinata.

- Hinata ? demanda brusquement Neji qui avait peu apprécié de voir la tête d'ananas décider à sa place du choix de tous ses coéquipiers. Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas partager équitablement le Byakugan ?

- Non, Hinata à cette faculté de s'adapter facilement à ses coéquipiers, et cela est primordial pour la mission, être séparés comme la dernière fois était une erreur qu'il ne faut pas reproduire. D'un point de vue psychologique, elle est celle qui de par son caractère soudera au mieux l'équipe au lieu de la diviser comme pourrait le faire une personnalité comme celle de Sakura. D'un point de vue tactique, elle est actuellement l'une des kunoichis les plus puissantes avec Haruno, ses attaques renforceront la précision que tu auras déjà apportée à l'équipe. Hinata est devenue très douée Neji, peut-être ne t'en es tu pas rendu compte ?

- Je pense toujours que vous aurez grand besoin du Byakugan pour la réussite de votre mission, répondit Neji sans se laisser démonter.

- Détrompe-toi, les insectes de Shino sont deux fois plus efficaces que vos scanners optiques dans ce type de mission, ils sont discrets, voir quasi indétectables et ont une autonomie beaucoup plus grande, idéaux pour les filatures et les écoutes à distance, c'est pour ça que Shino sera la pièce maîtresse de mon équipe. Pour la précision, j'aurais aussi besoin de Tenten pour ses aptitudes au maniement des armes. Sans oublier Ino qui avec sa technique de possession permettra des infiltrations et ainsi un espionnage beaucoup plus efficace. Chouji avec sa formation de ninja médical(1) jouera le même rôle que Sakura dans ton équipe. Et finalement les capacités de Saï sont tout aussi intéressantes, même si j'ai des doutes sur la fiabilité de ce mec. Voilà, la répartition est terminée, des objections ? »

\Fin du quatrième chapitre/

(1) Dans cette fic Shizune l'a pris comme disciple et il suit un enseignement spécialisé dans les diverses consommations ( d'oxygène, glucose, etc…) du corps et la production d'énergie par l'organisme.


	5. Le renard orange

_**Le fil du rêve**_

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **Le renard orange.

**Disclaimer : **Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant : **Muse – Exo-Politics / Nightwish – 10th Man Down.

**Note :** Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël :)Oui, je sais, je suis en retard, pardon. Mais voilà j'ai passé les fêtes dans un petit chalet au centre de l'Ile, à l'écart de la civilisation on va dire, donc je n'avais pas accès à mon PC durant plusieurs jours. Je suis rentrée hier mais j'ai effacé tout ce que j'avais écrit avant de partir, j'étais pas satisfaite. J'ai recommencé ce chapitre neuf fois, ce qui explique mon retard, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…

_**Le renard orange…**_

Chacun ses drogues. Lui, c'était les odeurs. Une, peut-être plus particulièrement, et c'était dans ce genre d'aube livide, alors que la pureté de l'air rendait toute leur netteté aux effluves, qu'il pouvait vraiment les apprécier dans toute leur ampleur. Durant toutes ces années à s'entraîner, la puissance de son odorat s'était décuplée, jusqu'à atteindre un niveau que personne ne pourrait imaginer. Sous un prétexte quelconque, il s'attarda devant la porte close de la chambre qui abritait les odeurs tant désirées. Il inspira à plein poumons, profitant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ce trésor proscrit, qui lui était offert pour quelques secondes. Il ferma lentement les yeux, et les odeurs lui parvinrent alors, mêlées, se dévoilant petit à petit, timides. D'abord, l'odeur du bois de la pièce, de l'ébène, une douce odeur qu'il rejeta rapidement, se concentrant sur les autres, ce n'était pas celle-ci qu'il recherchait. Il la distingua alors, celle-_là_, la seule odeur à le mettre dans cet état de panique doublée d'un plaisir inquiétant, l'odeur de _son_ corps endormi. Ce parfum là ne ressemblait à aucun autre, et le jeune homme la respirait avec avidité, concentré sur cette effluve qui n'appartenait qu'a lui, celle qu'il pouvait repérer de loin, de beaucoup plus loin que toutes les autres. Cet arôme chaud et musqué, qui venait si souvent contredire son air froid et lointain. Grâce à son odorat, le corps de _l'autre_ ne pouvait plus lui mentir. Le jeune homme sourit malicieusement, les paupières toujours closes, si jamais _il_ apprenait qu'il avait accès à tant d'informations sur lui, par les simples émanations qu'il dégageait, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Quand _il_ était soumis à une émotion forte, il le savait, malgré le contrôle impressionnant qu'il imposait à son corps, les glandes sudoripares(1) ne mentaient pas. Quand il mentait, paniquait, désirait, frissonnait, quand il était heureux, quand il était en colère, à chaque fois il le savait. Les phéromones(2) qu'il émettaient en sa présence n'étaient qu'un livre qu'il se plaisait à feuilleter avec convoitise, consultant tout ce que l'autre ne voudrait pas que l'on sache, toutes ses émotions cachées, les états d'âme qu'il n'avoueraient jamais, dussent-on le torturer. Et lui, il savait. Durant toutes ces années il avait appris à le connaître, aux dépens de l'autre, obtenant les informations odorantes avec d'autant plus de précision que son odorat s'affinait. Des odeurs plus fragiles comme le discret parfum de ses cheveux ou celle, plus froide, du kunaï où demeurait un peu de sang glissé sous son oreiller lui arrivaient. _Parano, hein_, pensa-t-il, moqueur.

« Kiba, que fais-tu planté comme ça devant la chambre de Neji ?

Kiba tressaillit, se tournant vers Shino. Il devait faire attention, le maître des insectes était exactement le genre à percevoir de petits détails insignifiants pour d'autres, comme les narines un peu trop dilatées de l'Inuzuka et son air un vague, comme saoulé par le trop-plein d'émotions antonymes que provoquaient ces odeurs en lui. Il haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent et rejoignit l'Aburame qui l'attendait, sur le pas de la porte d'Hinata. Parfois il se demandait si Shino n'avait pas remarqué quelque chose, ce qui était flippant chez ce mec, pardon, de _plus _flippant chez lui, était de ne jamais savoir ce qu'il regardait, la direction de son regard protégée par les verres de ses lunettes noires, comme deux forteresses impénétrables. Après des années à être dans la même équipe que la jeune Hyûga et à venir la chercher pour s'entraîner presque tous les matins, ils avaient finis par être tolérés dans le domaine de ceux que le jeune homme se plaisait inconsciemment à appeler les scanners sur pattes. Mais il y avait une limite à la bonté et Akamaru lui devait se contenter d'attendre à l'extérieur, les longues plaidoiries enflammées du jeune Inuzuka n'y ayant rien changé. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une Hinata chaudement habillée sortit, traînant son sac.

- Ah, vous êtes déjà là ? Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre.

- Ce n'est rien, Neji n'est pas encore réveillé ?

- Je ne pense pas Shino, il est rentré après le couvre-feu hier soir, je crois qu'il est resté assez tard chez Shikamaru. Ca vous dit un petit déjeuner ?

- Volontiers.

Quelques minutes plus tard Kiba se ruait avec appétit sur les boulettes de riz que sa coéquipière leur avait amenés, pendant que Shino et Hinata discutaient un peu plus calmement de leurs missions respectives. Une porte coulissa alors, les faisant se tourner d'un seul mouvement.

- Yo, Neji.

- Ohayou Neji nii-san.

-…(3)

- Ohayou.

Ce fut un Neji à l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil qui s'avança vers les trois compères, lorsque qu'une ombre orange lui passa dans les pieds, faisant trébucher son corps encore ensommeillé(4).

- Ah, je t'avais oublié toi.

Il s'accroupit à hauteur de l'animal constitué d'une énergie rayonnante, oubliant momentanément qu'il n'était pas seul. Le renardeau orange se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, posa les deux membre antérieurs sur sa cuisse et entreprit de lui lécher affectueusement la joue. Neji le laissa faire, quelque peu hébété. Le commentaire moqueur de Kiba le ramena à la réalité :

- C'est que le Chakra d'Ino t'a adopté on dirait.

- C'est celui de Naruto, le bleu est celui d'Ino.

Il prit l'animal sous le bras et s'avança vers les trois autres, puis le fourra sans ménagement dans les bras de Kiba :

- Tiens, puisque tu sais y faire avec les animaux, occupe-toi en, je vais me préparer. »

De si près Kiba ne pouvait que voir les figures asymétriques qu'avaient formé les plis de son oreiller sur sa peau pâle, la marquant temporairement, et respirer son odeur entêtante qui le prenait aux tripes. Comme un toxicomane se prendrait trop de sa drogue préférée d'un coup, trop vite, trop près, il se sentit défaillir, en suspens entre deux réalités qui se contredisaient. L'air si profondément irrité de sa présence qu'il arborait sans retenue aucune, et cette odeur tiède et accueillante qui émanait de lui et qui lui emplissait les narines. Neji disparut dans sa chambre et ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard, habillé, chaussé et fin prêt. Appuyé sur la porte, il essaya de ne pas sourire devant un Kiba qui tentait vainement d'éloigner le petit renard qui s'essayait obstinément à fourrer son museau dans son oreille, chatouillant le garçon qui lui l'insultait copieusement. L'animal, espiègle, fut finalement relégué à Hinata dans les bras de laquelle il se calma, faisant mine de dormir. Les quatre ninjas sortirent du domaine sous les premières lueurs de l'aube. Shino les quitta, devant rejoindre son équipe de l'autre côté du village, il leur souhaita bonne chance et promit de transmettre leurs encouragements au groupe de Shikamaru. Hinata le regarda s'éloigner, préoccupée. Les deux missions comportaient pas mal de dangers, et elle espérait revoir les six autres compagnons entiers. Sortant de sa rêverie, elle adressa une rapide et muette prière au ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir et rejoignit les deux garçons qui avaient continué à avancer dans les ruelles du village. Arrivée à leur niveau, elle tapota machinalement la tête d'Akamaru qui jappait, jaloux de ne plus être celui que tout le monde prenait dans ses bras.

Ils passèrent l'immense porte du village en silence, adressant un bref signe de tête à Raidou et Genma qui avaient été mis dans la confidence par Tsunade et continuèrent à marcher, passant les premiers arbres de la forêt. Peu après l'orée du bois, ils parvinrent à un vieux chêne centenaire à moitié déraciné où les trois autres membres de l'équipe les y attendaient. Naruto trépignait d'impatience en donnant des coups de pieds dans une racine sortant du sol, les mains dans les poches en regardant les rainures qui parcouraient le bois comme s'il ne les voyait pas. Lee était assis, plus calme, sur le tronc qui penchait dangereusement vers le sol en regardant Sakura qui se rongeait les sangs en face de lui. Leur arrivée fut saluée par les cris de Naruto qui les accusaient d'être en retard et le soupir de soulagement de sa coéquipière. Un instant, elle s'était demandée si elle n'avait pas rêvé la scène, s'ils allaient vraiment partir pour chercher Sasuke, mais l'air renfrogné de Neji qui appréciait peu de se faire engueuler de bon matin par un Genin hystérique la rassura sur ce point.

« Bonjour tout le monde, content de voir que vous êtes tous là. Naruto tu te calmes où je te vire de la mission. »

La phrase calma immédiatement le blond qui se tut. Neji s'adoucit un peu, remarquant l'état harassé de son compagnon. Est-ce que Naruto avait dormi hier soir ? Il en doutait, certain qu'il avait passé la nuit les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le plafond, comptant les heures le séparant du départ de Konoha. Il s'assit par terre, bientôt imité par les autres. Neji fouilla brièvement les sacs, enlevant ce qu'il jugeait inutile à la mission et demanda à Lee de les cacher sous l'arbre, ils auraient l'occasion de revenir les chercher à la fin de celle-ci. Naruto déglutit à ces mots, il avait du mal à imaginer la fin de la mission. Pour lui, tout s'arrêtait a l'instant où il retrouverait Sasuke, il ne parvenait pas à se projeter au-delà de ce moment fatidique.

« Voilà, dit Neji en leur rendant leurs sacs, je n'ai gardé que l'essentiel, on voyagera léger. J'ai conservé un peu de nourriture pour chacun, on va traverser des contrées fertiles, on aura l'occasion de se réapprovisionner à ce moment-là.

Ils acquiescèrent, attendant la suite.

- Durant toute la mission, il faudra rester groupés, c'est très important, s'il y a des adversaires à affronter, on demeure ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. Et si on parvient à retrouver Sasuke, et que le combat est inévitable, pareil, récupérer Uchiha est la priorité de tout le monde ici, mais la prérogative absolue est de rester en vie. Tsunade-sama a été claire sur ce point, les choses ont changé, il s'agit de retrouver un déserteur, pas un coéquipier. Je sais que nous devons, en tant que ninjas, nous tenir prêts à risquer nos vies pour assurer la réussite d'une mission mais celle-ci est particulière, et il s'agit de revenir vivants au village, que ce soit avec ou sans Sasuke. Compris ?

- Oui.

Le « oui » de Sakura et de Naruto avait été moins affirmatif, _eux_ se sentaient prêts à tout risquer, c'était leur dernière chance, et ils comptaient bien la jouer jusqu'au bout. Neji le sentit et ne dit rien, mais se rappela de garder un œil sur ces deux-là. Ils se relevèrent et Hinata posa avec délicatesse le renardeau par terre. Il commença par vouloir jouer avec Naruto, qu'il reconnaissait à son Chakra, puis devant le refus de celui-ci il entreprit de flairer le sol. Akamaru, amusé par son manège, en fit de même, ne sachant que chercher.

- Tu sembles pensive Hinata, ça va ?

- Oh euh oui Sakura, merci, mais je réfléchissais aux problèmes que risquaient d'avoir Hokage-sama si l'un de nous était gravement blessé durant cette mission, après tout elle n'a rien d'officiel, c'est quand même un gros risque qu'elle prend.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon rôle est de veiller à ce que tout le monde puisse être soigné si les choses tournent mal. »

Hinata acquiesça, un peu rassurée par le ton confiant de la jeune kunoichi. Sakura, elle, la regardait. C'était la première mission qu'elle avait avec Hinata, et elle se rendait compte que cela faisait des années qu'elle fréquentait la jeune Hyûga sans jamais lui parler ou même la remarquer. Certes, elle avait entendu parler comme tout le monde de ses récents progrès ou de son affection pour Naruto mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle ignorait tout d'elle, comme elle ne connaissait que très peu Tenten, et pourtant elles vivaient dans le même village. Elle se promit silencieusement de profiter de la mission pour y remédier, comme elle allait devoir apprendre à mieux connaître Lee, Neji et Kiba, sans oublier Akamaru, pensa-t-elle en regardant le chien qui observait le petit renard d'un air perplexe. Son regard tomba sur Naruto, concentré sur la matérialisation de son souvenir, espérant de tout cœur qu'elle retrouve la trace de son coéquipier. Il croisa son regard et s'efforça de lui adresser un sourire éclatant. La mission commençait, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre espoir. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

« Oh, regardez, on dirait qu'il a trouvé quelque chose ! s'écria Lee. »

En effet, la créature orange avait commencé à s'éloigner de quelques mètres, la truffe toujours collée au sol. A cette vision le cœur de Naruto et Sakura s'accéléra, menaçant de déborder d'un immense espoir qui leur collait un air visiblement réjoui sur un visage illuminé d'un grand sourire pour le premier, et d'une esquisse plus discrète pour la deuxième. Même Neji ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé que le renardeau turbulent ait trouvé une piste. D'un geste de la main il convia tous les autres à se rassembler autour de lui.

« Bon, écoutez-moi bien, voici notre formation. Elle sera constituée de trois lignes de deux individus et formera précisément un parallélogramme, sous aucun prétexte vous ne devrez la rompre. La ligne de tête comportera Kiba et moi. Naruto et Sakura seront derrière nous et couvrirons chacun un de nos flancs, Hinata et Lee vous serez les derniers. La difficulté à maintenir cette formation résidera dans le fait qu'elle se déroulera sur plusieurs niveaux. Kiba, tu seras placé à ma droite, et tu garderas le renard avec toi, comme tu avais l'habitude avec Akamaru quand il n'étaient encore qu'un chiot. Je compte sur ton flair pour nous prévenir d'éventuelles rencontres. Nous sommes les éclaireurs, et avec mon Byakugan je vais moi aussi m'assurer que le terrain sur lequel nous nous avancerons est sûr.

Neji laissa passer un petit temps, et Kiba hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

- Sakura, tu devras te maintenir à la même hauteur que Kiba dont tu suivras la sillage. Naruto tu avanceras un peu plus bas qu'elle, pour empêcher toute attaque venant d'en bas. Ton rôle sera de couvrir le flanc gauche, comme Sakura couvrira le flanc droit. Lee, toi tu demeureras sur la même ligne que Naruto et moi mais plus haut que Sakura, et tu devras t'assurer que personne ne tente de s'en prendre à elle de par en haut, c'est notre ninja médical, plus que quiconque dans cette équipe elle ne doit pas être blessée. Hinata, tu restes derrière Sakura et tu couvres nos arrières ainsi que ta ligne avec le Byakugan. Ton rôle est difficile et je compte sur toi pour t'en acquitter du mieux possible.

Hinata s'empressa de répondre par l'affirmative, heureuse de voir que son cousin la considérait comme étant sur le même pied d'égalité que tous les autres. De la part de quelqu'un qui l'avait traitée de perdante par le passé, c'était une preuve de confiance énorme. Une fois de plus, Neji reprit la parole.

- La ligne droite sera constituée d'individus alignés alors que la ligne gauche comportera des shinobis placés à différents niveaux. Pour éviter que ceux-ci soient plus vulnérables, Kiba restera un peu en retrait par rapport à moi, ce qui fera que chaque élément de la ligne de droite pourra garder un œil sur son compagnon légèrement plus avancé que lui. Akamaru se charge de notre sécurité au sol, il nous suivra tout en conservant le contact avec Kiba. Vous avez tous compris votre place ? »

Kiba et Lee demeurèrent un instant stupéfaits, l'un par les qualités de leader de Neji, l'autre par la structure qu'il avait mise en place. De la façon dont il les avaient positionnés, il serait très difficile pour un ennemi de les attaquer par surprise ou de leur tendre une embuscade. A tous les niveaux, ils étaient protégés, et Neji avait transformé le défaut de leur nombre en un avantage qui leur permettrait de progresser en assurant leur sécurité. Même Naruto semblait impressionné. Kiba prit le renard qu'il glissa sous sa veste et se plaça aux côtés de Neji. C'était assez étrange comme sensation, le corps de la créature était chaud et pulsait faiblement contre sa peau. D'un seul mouvement, ils quittèrent tous le sol, chacun à leur position, suivant la direction que pointait le museau du petit renard qui flairait l'air froid du matin avec envie, sentant au loin comme quelque chose qui l'appelait. Sasuke.

\Fin du cinquième chapitre/

(1) glandes sécrétant la sueur.

(2) substances chimiques produites dans le but de transporter un message codé de façon moléculaire à d'autres représentants de l'espèce que celui qui l'a émise. Le message, parfois transporté sur plusieurs kilomètres peut-être volatile, et donc perçu par l'odorat, ou agir par contact, perçu au toucher. Les animaux comme les chiens ou même les insectes communiquent beaucoup avec les phéromones. Les phéromones humaines sont produites par la sueur et les sécrétions génitales.

(3) Traduction : _« Salut, ça va ? Ravi de te revoir. Tu as bien dormi on dirait. Tu as vu comme il fait beau aujourd'hui ? »_ Alala Shino, heureusement que je suis là pour traduire, sinon tu pourrais passer pour un glaçon froid et insensible, qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi :p

(4) Oui, grande nouvelle, Neji _trébuche_, le beau Neji, l'inaccessible statue d'or blanc peut perdre l'équilibre, comme il doit aussi se rétamer la gueule parfois. Pourquoi, parce que JE le veux :) (l'auteur part dans ses délires mégalos)


End file.
